


Lay In Bed And Motherlove Myself

by Ash_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Phan Smut, Phan Solo, Sex Toys, Smut, flesh light, thats not even a pun don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Writes/pseuds/Ash_Writes
Summary: Sometimes, a person doesn’t need another body crowding their space to get them off. Sometimes, all they need is their hand, maybe their fingers, maybe some kind of toy.





	Lay In Bed And Motherlove Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Literally drabble I wrote in celebration of meeting my best friend for the first time, not beta’d, idc.
> 
> Title is from Motherlove by Bea Miller :)

Sometimes, a person doesn’t need another body crowding their space to get them off. Sometimes, all they need is their hand, maybe their fingers, maybe some kind of toy.

Phil likes it slow, he likes laying back on his bed with one hand clamped over his mouth, fingers inside himself. No need for a hand touching his cock, not until he’s leaking and dripping and on the verge of tears because it feels so good. Not until he’s shaking because his own fingers are pressing /just right/ and because his mind is completely blank except for the way this feels.

He likes the way the cotton feels under his back, smooth and soft because he’s not being shoved up the bed. No burn marks down his back, no pain at his scalp from hair pulling, no raw throat from having it fucked.

That’s not to say he doesn’t love all of those things. He loves it when Dan pins him down, handcuffs him to the headboard, throws him around, bruises him up. He loves one teasing the other so much that they have to lock themselves in a public bathroom. He just sometimes likes it when it’s not like that, when it’s soft and gentle and he can love himself. 

Phil doesn’t need porn. He doesn’t need films or gifs or magazines to get him off. All he needs and wants is to be inside his own head, almost in his own subspace, mental images of his lover only he gets to see.

Sometimes Phil doesn’t come. Masturbation is a comfort, but sometimes the expectation of an orgasm is too much for him. And that’s okay. He’ll pull his fingers out, turn on to his tummy, pull his phone from where he stuffed it under his pillow, and let his dick slowly soften. He’s not left ‘blue-balled’, or desperate, he’s simply sedated and happy.

Dan is a little less conventional. He likes his toys, he likes it fast. He will sit on his bed, pillows under his crotch, hips shifting up into them. He likes vibrators, both on his cock and inside him. 

Dan’s a dominant switch when he’s with Phil, but ten minutes alone and he’s writhing against the bedsheets, clenching around a dildo or beads or thrusting up into a flesh light.

He loves his flesh light, even if Phil hates it. It’s a vagina, soft lips with rough edges inside, and with lube, feels real. It’s hot and wet and gets him off quickly.

Dan loves his vibrators. They’ve moulded to his body shape, he can push one inside himself and he’s shaking against the bed, hips thrusting down against the bedsheets.

Dan usually watches porn. He likes watching everything, it depends on his mood. He likes twinks being dicked down, girls being eaten out, solo videos where boys finger themselves until they’re ruining their own orgasms with cock cages.

Dan has never understood Phil when he says sex is about the journey, not the destination. There is a buildup, a growing desperate, primal need inside him, that can only be filled by an orgasm, in his opinion. It’s what makes him hard, the knowledge of a euphoric ending.

When they have sex together, Phil might not come, but he’s happy to help Dan reach his high. He’ll suck Dan off, or let him fuck him or fuck himself, until his head is dropped backwards and his body his happy.

Dan and Phil have a relationship where they know this is okay. Where they don’t have to say, “Hey, I could have helped,” because if they wanted them, they only had to ask. If one of them said they wanted it, and the other didn’t, they wouldn’t be offended. They wouldn’t mind disappearing into their room and giving themselves the high they needed.


End file.
